In a door module, a variety of functional door hardware components are pre-assembled onto a plate or some other form of carrier so that these components can all be loaded into a vehicle door at one time on the vehicle assembly line and save assembly steps. Examples of door modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,004, U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,919, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0308163, and PCT Publication No. 2008/138122.
It is also known to utilize a door module for a sliding vehicle door such as found in passenger minivans. However, some door modules for sliding vehicle doors do not include components such as locking mechanisms. Instead, the locking mechanisms are separately installed within the door cavity, making the locking mechanisms difficult to service, as the entire module must be removed in order to access the locking mechanisms.